Pues yo sí te amo
by OseniiSneg
Summary: Erm, bueno, es mi primer fic xD y no sabía que título ponerle. Es shonen-ai, osea, gays, aviso -w-...Y no hay porn Aparecen España x Holanda y Romano x España pero en realidad va de Francia x Romano :3 Amo esa pareja 3   Se aceptan nuevos titulos n nUu


Aquella tarde solo quer a llorar, llorar y llorar. Soy demasiado d bil y suelo llorar por tonter as, pero esta vez no era realmente una tonter a... Que la persona a la que ames est con otro y no te muestre mucho afecto no es muy agradable. Sal a dar un paseo, ni siquiera quer a volver a casa, para volver a mirarle y que me empezase a hablar de su novio de nuevo. Odio cuando hace eso! Ese est pido espa ol...! Caminaba con esos pensamientos en la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que Francis estaba ah . No se hab a percatado de mi presencia, pero...  
- G-gah! Francia! Debo esconderme, no debo dejar que me vea. Rayos!- Me escond detras de lo primero que encontr , es decir, detr s del contenedor de basura. Pero justo ah se dirig a, a tirar una bolsa de basura a su correspondiente contenedor... obvio que me vi ... rayos... - Romano?- Se ri .- Qu haces detras de un contenedor? No querr s que te caiga basura encima, No?- Vaya, qu gracioso, se or barbudo. - Claro que no, idiota!- No dejaba de mirarme la cara. E-espera no ser ...  
-...Has estado llorando, Verdad?- ...S , lo ha notado.  
- No te importa!-  
-Cu ntame. Tiene que ver con Antonio, No es as ? - Es adivino o algo, No?... -A m tambi n me habla solo de Holanda. - Definitivamente lo es. Francis, el adivino pervertido. Je, je. -Has estado espiandome, Verdad? D jame en paz! -Una l grima volvi a rozar mi mejilla. Ugh...realmente soy d bil... -...Me lo imaginaba yo solo, s que amas a Antonio desde hace mucho tiempo, y se le ve mucho con Holanda, a dem s de que s lo habla de l, No es cierto? Venga, ven conmigo y me lo cuentas...te invito a tomar algo, o damos un paseo, si quieres.-

Realmente necesitaba hablar, tuve que aceptar. Normalmente ya hubiese salido corriendo, pero...desahogarme de este est pido dolor y que me paguen la bebida no est mal. A dem s parec a saber de lo que hablaba, me convenci . Fuimos a un peque o bar de por ah cerca.

-Bueno, cu ntame. Ya sabiendo lo de Antonio y Holanda... - - S , s , no digas m s! Toda la culpa la tiene ese est pido espa ol! Fue hace un rato. Me empez a hablar de nuevo sobre Holanda...No sabes cu nto odio eso... -  
-Puedo imaginarmelo... Y qu te dijo?- -Bueno, ya sabes. Cosas como " Aaay, no sabes lo genial que es, es tan lindo!" Y tal...Y harto de escuchar todos esos elogios a ese...erizo holand s, le dije... "Antonio. Dime...dime por favor, que no te ir s con Holanda... dime que me querr s a m ... prom teme que siempre ser el nico en tu vida..." Ni siquiera s como tuve valor para decirle eso, pero no es lo peor.-  
- Huh? Qu te contest , si se puede saber?...-  
-"Romano...yo...yo no puedo prometerte eso..." ... Puedes cre rtelo! Es...es...est pido! Est claro que no me quiere! Ese...idiota!... - Nuevas l grimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos... -Oh...vaya...Eh, Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, hombre!-  
-Puedo prob rtelo...s lo quiere a Holanda... Por eso sal corriendo, y aqu me tienes.-  
-... En serio puedes prob rmelo?-  
-Es obvio, si siempre est con Holanda, siempre habla de Holanda y encima elogi ndolo...- Piensa un poco m s, Francis, por dios...  
-Bueno, seguro que no es para tanto, yo s que s te quiere... y mucho.- -No es si me quiere, es si me ama. Y est claro que no...- Conclu con un suspiro.

Poco despu s salimos del bar, y por otra casualidad de la vida, v a Antonio acompa ado de Holanda, hablaban animadamente. Me escond tras la pared, indic ndole al franc s que viniese. La..."parejita" entr en el bar. -F jate como se tratan... -Le susurr a Francis, indic ndole que, por unos minutos, les bamos a espiar. Despu s de un rato hablando, Holanda le acarici la cara al espa ol. Yo sent como me mor a, sin morirme, pero te juro que por mi, me hubiese muerto en aquel momento. Antonio solo sonri , y unos segundos despu s estaban...besandose. Justo delante de m . Claro que...no sab an que yo estaba ah . Por...cuarta vez, si no cuento mal, llor . -...Oh...lo siento, Romano... -  
- Nada, nada puede impedirlo! Est claro, nunca estar con Antonio...! - Nos fuimos alejando para que no nos oyeran. Justo despues ech a correr.  
- Eh! Espera!- Francis me sigui . Gah, idiota, d jame en paz, no te necesito...Bueno...creo...  
No sab a a donde iba, pero solo sab a que quer a ir muy lejos. Me par junto a un peque o puente. -Romano...- Lleg jadeando, cansado de seguirme. - Estas bien?...- -... Por qu a m ? Llevo a os viviendo con l... Es la nica persona a la que he amado y... no...no me ama... le ama a l... Es...es injusto...- Realmente lo s...dammit... l se encogi de hombros.  
-El amor es as ...a veces es correspondido, y a veces no. Cuando es correspondido -Se apoy en la valla del puente- Es muy bonito, suele ser agradable y te hace muy feliz...pero cuando no, siempre sufres... Pero hay que recordar que hay muchas mas personas en el mundo, no s lo est Antonio.-  
-Pero...-  
-Eh, eh, no, no hay peros... Hay muchas personas maravillosas por el mundo que te pueden ofrecer su amor. Olv date de Antonio, conoce gente. Si quieres, te ayudo a buscar novio...o novia, si prefieres. Qu me dices, te animas...?- -... T crees que podr a a amar a alguien que no fuese l?... -  
-Eh, claro que s . Digo yo que no estar s toda la vida pensando en Antonio si l est con otro, No?- Tiene sentido... -...Bueno... -Suspir .- Est bien... Ay dame...pero dudo que vaya a funcionar... - Yo pidi ndole ayuda a este...dios...s que me afect ...


End file.
